7 Minutes In Hell
by AliceSloane13
Summary: Some of the girls sneak into the cafeteria to have a throwback slumber party. Teenage games and all. Nicky is put into a very uncomfortable situation. (Just go with it and don't overthink how they make this happen. It's all in good fun!)


A/N: Okay, so I have a ton of things started and in various stages of unfinished. I love this one, but I don't think I'm going to get to it anytime soon. I figure, if I ever do get around to it I'll post it as chapter 2, but for now dialogue is all you get. I'm no screenplay writer so forgive the formatting. Hope you enjoy! Erica - I know you'll enjoy this the most ;)

XOXOXO

 ** _Red's Bunk_**

Nicky: Come on ma, it'll be fun.

Red: Fun - ha! Nothing good ever started with _it will be fun_. How much _fun_ do you think I could possibly have with a bunch of women acting like teenage schoolgirls?

Nicky: I dunno. I never did the whole sleepover thing. Please.

Red: You don't need me there. I thought the whole point of sleepovers was to get away from your mothers? (rolls eyes) Alright. If it will amuse you that much.

XOXOXO

 _ **Cafeteria. Everyone is sitting around in a circle.**_

Alex: Hey, this is supposed to be a parents free zone Red. Whatcha doing here?

Red: I tried to tell her that, but Nicky said I'd have "fun".

Nicky: Alright, enough. Quit busting my balls - the both of you.

Taystee: Okay, so here's how this is gonna work. First you roll the dice if you get a 1 or a 3 it's truth or dare, 2 and 4 are 7 minutes in heaven, and a 6 is no extra game - just your typical spit swapping spin the bottle

[A couple rounds of the game go by. On Red's turn she rolls a 2 - she spins and lands on Nicky. Everyone starts teasing and ooo'ing etc.]

Poussey: Oh, damn man. Closet date with mom?

Nicky: Redo?

Alex: No way Nichols. Rules are rules.

Piper: We need a clock.

Taystee: (making a big deal about looking at her wrist watch) You just leave that to me blondie.

 _ **Inside a small broom closet that is hot and stuffy.**_

Red: So now what?

Nicky: Now we wait.

Red: We wait? Until what? Why?

Nicky: For, uh, seven minutes.

Red: Okay, that's the seven minutes part. What about heaven?

Nicky: (embarrassed and reluctant) Come on Red. You get seven minutes to… ya know … grope around and make out and stuff.

Red: Why?

Nicky: It's just a dumb game that kids play. I dunno.

Red: In my day we just found a nice quiet place to be alone. There weren't all these nonsense games broadcasting to everyone who you fucked. You liked someone and you hooked up, as you would say.

Nicky: I don't know what to tell you. Kids are stupid.

Red: So, right now, we should be doing things?

Nicky: Oh God, stop!

Red: You are the one who said tonight would be fun. You're not a very good date Nicky. I'm not having very much fun and definitely nothing heavenly.

[Red readjusts and her hand brushes against Nicky's hip]

Nicky: (yelps)

Red: (laughing) What did you think I was going to do?

Nicky: (embarrassed) I don't know. God how long have we been in here?

Red: Hmm, I'm not sure. Does it feel like heaven yet?

Nicky: (whining) Ma, stop.

Red: Did I ever tell you about the time in the alley behind the shop when Sasha and I…

Nicky: (interrupting) If this has anything to do with sex I don't want to know.

Red: You're no fun. You must be awfully good in bed, because this date is terrible so far.

Nicky: (groaning) Kill me now.

Red: I know you have plenty of sex. That's nothing to be ashamed of. For someone so charismatic the rest of the time that charm and wit of yours has seemed to disappear. Do I make you nervous? First date jitters?

Nicky: Please stop talking.

Red: Ooo, did you have something else in mind?

Nicky: The only thing I have in mind is getting out of here you lunatic.

Red: That's not a very nice way to treat your lady.

Nicky: Oh my god…

Red: What? You don't find me attractive? I'm wounded.

Nicky: Maaa, stop.

Red: Oh! Are we role-playing? Have you been a bad girl?

Nicky: (almost yelling) It's not funny.

Red: Nicky, don't be so serious. I'm just teasing you.

Nicky: (huffs)

Red: Don't be like that.

Nicky: Or what?

[Red starts tickling Nicky, causing Nicky to squeal and yelp and call out Red's name. After a moment, Red pulls Nicky into a hug. Time is called, the doors open, and all everyone sees is the two woman both sweaty and out of breath embracing. One side of Nicky's shirt has ridden up and the rest is all twisted and wrinkled from when Red was tickling her]

Poussey: Daaayum. You might wanna fix your shirt there Nichols.

Taystee: Didn't expect to see you two rolling out of there all hot and bothered.

Piper: Maybe not so bothered anymore.

Nicky: Bothered by all of you! Nothing happened.

Lorna: (giggling) You don't look like nothing happened Nic.

Red: (winks at group) Not everyone here likes to kiss and tell.

Nicky: Ma!

Red: What? I said nothing.

[game continues until Red has to answer truth or dare via Alex]

Alex: Truth or dare?

Nicky: If you pick dare she's going to make us do something and I will never speak to you again.

Red: Settle down honey. (rubs Nicky's back). Truth.

Alex: So tell us, how were those seven minutes? (grins)

[Nicky drops her head to her hands and groans]

Red: Let's just say that Nicky is ….. very good at what she does.


End file.
